The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, previously known as ‘Angel’ and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ferangel’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong Dahlia plants with numerous double inflorescences.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination in Hillegom, The Netherlands in June, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code name DEC, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Dahlia hybrida ‘Madahlia’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since October, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.